


A线

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	A线

A线

咕哒被愤怒的拉二给拖回了家里，当天晚上又被拉二很惨烈地草了，做的时候咕哒还一直在说狠话，绝对会去告拉二一类的。第二天连床都下不了，而且发现自己被关在了屋子里，门外有一群黑衣男守着不让自己出去。  
咕哒赶紧去翻自己的手机，幸好手机还在身上，也根本不知道拉二早就在她手机上装了监控一举一动都能远程控制，这完全只是个诱饵。但是咕哒因为被监禁太过慌张，就没有往这方面想，立刻联系唯一的好朋友和原公司的玛修想要一起逃走。  
拉二这几天都没有回家，也没对咕哒做什么。其实这段时间拉二就在一网打尽对家公司，把咕哒的原公司都要整垮了，竞争公司被拉二打击到资金链断掉，要去商谈收购的问题，同时咕哒也和玛修说好，决定一起逃往海外去。  
没想到在离开的前一天，玛修突然接到一个大case走不了，咕哒也在当天晚上被拉二蒙着脸强行带去了一家高级会所。拉二冷笑着在咕哒狐疑的时候给咕哒看了聊天信息，告知咕哒今天要见的是咕哒上线，问咕哒有没有很高兴。咕哒疯狂辱骂拉二，说他变态暴君，然后就被嘴对嘴地强行喂进去了加了媚药的洋酒，全身的衣服还被扒得干干净净，一丝不挂地被按在拉二身上，拉二穿得还整整齐齐，西装革履一点褶皱都没有，只拉开了裤子的拉链就这么草进去，在咕哒耳边说待会让你们公司的人看看他们的间谍都在做什么好事吧。  
竞争公司老板是个路人，但是带来的员工是拉二指定的玛修。咕哒虽然被药搞得迷迷糊糊但一进门就听得出小茄子的声音，小穴一下子就夹紧了拉二的肉棒，也不骂拉二了，拼命地哭着小声求拉二放过自己，但拉二完全无动于衷，反而更狠地草她，把咕哒腿都草软了。  
拉二和对面的座位隔了个若影若现的帘子，对面虽然看不清咕哒的脸，但是很清楚能看到拉二在草一个白花花的女人。进来之后路人老板和玛修都很惊讶，老板还很好心地把玛修的眼睛遮住了，说今天来签合约怎么还在这里找妓女之类的，咕哒听到“妓女”两个字夹得更紧了，眼泪鼻涕不停往下流，但是一点都不敢发出声音。  
拉二还小声和咕哒煽风点火，被你好朋友知道嘴上说要一起逃走，结果被干成了一副婊子的样子会怎么样呢，咕哒就只能哭着不停高潮，腰也扭得很厉害，还隐约听到对面的老板小声说这女的真骚。  
然后购买协议签得很顺利，玛修其实隐约好像察觉到了不对劲，联系咕哒也怎么都联系不上，但是被老板给带走了。拉二之后还假装咕哒的身份用她的手机给玛修发了消息，说自己遇到了一些事情已经走了以后再也不见了之类的，把她的手机卡给注销了。  
咕哒在这之后就被拉二关在了房间里，完全断绝了与外界的联系，这之后拉二对咕哒的感觉差不多还停留在一个很有意思的玩具，但十分想要独占她，但之后慢慢地察觉到自己对咕哒的感情，而且因为总是内射，咕哒在一个月后就查出来怀孕了。在查出来咕哒怀孕的那一天，拉二把一直放在客厅里的前妻还有之前全家福的照片扣了下来，到咕哒的房间用习惯性的命令口吻对她说，只要她愿意把孩子生下来，就可以给她一个名分一类的。  
本来拉二的意思是，有了孩子以后就一家三口好好过日子，但是表达的方式有问题，咕哒就还是很杠地拒绝了，说绝对不可能和强奸犯结婚生孩子之类的。  
拉二当时很生气，但是因为咕哒刚刚怀孕不久身体还不是很好，姑且就忍了，而且那段时间对她也难得地还算温柔，也没有很禁锢她的自由了。于是咕哒就动了心思，就偷了拉二的信用卡趁保镖不注意跑到了医院去，想要把孩子打了。但是因为怎么都试不出他信用卡的密码（因为咕哒之前知道拉二信用卡的密码是他前妻的结婚纪念日才拿走的，但是就对拉二只有厌恶和恐惧的咕哒根本想不到拉二把密码改成了自己的生日），而且时间拖长了一来二往也不想打这个孩子了。因为对没有父母，和玛修又因为拉二的事情分开的咕哒而言，肚子里的孩子可能是这个世界上唯一和她有关系的人了，但是她走出医院的时候，就刚好被来捉她的拉二撞上了，又被拖回了别墅。  
这次拉二是真的动怒了，非常粗暴地又干了咕哒，咕哒一边被操还一边捂着肚子哭着求拉二救救宝宝，拉二就非常生气地捏着咕哒的脖子，想要掐死她那样一边吼她一边干进她的子宫，“你刚才不是还想杀了他吗？现在还来装什么装。余现在就成全你。”  
咕哒因为这一次事情精神状态一下子就变得不太好了，但是肚子里的孩子不愧是拉二的种没什么事，拉二第二天也叫来了家庭医生安胎保胎。咕哒胎稳了之后，拉二还经常干大肚子咕哒，咕哒一边捂这肚子哭撞到宝宝脑袋之类的，一边高潮到喷奶。  
咕哒生孩子的时候因为身体不好产后陷入了昏迷状态，醒来的时候孩子早就被拉二带走了。拉二说怎么可以让想杀了孩子的妈妈带孩子，把孩子交给了专业人士管理了，然后把因为被夺走了孩子陷入了精神不良状态的咕哒又带回家关了起来。  
刚生完孩子几个月的咕哒是最不好过的，无论怎么央求拉二都不给见孩子，涨奶只能去求拉二给吸出来，奶水被拉二一个人独占，每次都痛得又哭又叫，而且还要同时用手或是嘴处理拉二的欲望，但为了自己的孩子，咕哒都忍了下来。  
儿子满月的时候被正式接回了拉二家，拉二自称这是自己在外面的私生子，并且当场立了公证宣布他会是自己将来的继承人。这之后孩子就在楼下被保姆带着，咕哒天天都求着拉二让自己见见孩子，拉二很嫉妒孩子能占有咕哒的心，于是就完全不答应，最多就远远地让咕哒看个背影，或者给她看看照片，如果咕哒说多了，还会说很重的话，“也不看看你现在的样子余的孩子怎么可以有这种妈妈。”  
咕哒很乏力也很难过，但是她还是想为了孩子摆脱拉二出去过正常的生活，于是她在某天拉二出去上班之后，孤注一掷砸开玻璃从二楼的房间跳了下去，一瘸一拐地逃离了拉二的山间别墅，想要找人帮忙救救自己和孩子。  
但是当咕哒好不容易走到最近的警察局，但是因为好久没和人正常说话根本就讲不清自己的遭遇，一边哭一边断断续续地说自己被拉二怎么了怎么了，希望能救救她。警察就安慰她先让她坐在这稍安勿躁，然后进去打电话和拉二说“奥兹曼先生您找的人已经找到了”之类的。  
拉二过来的时候还装作很不好意思，说自己太太精神状态不是很好给大家添麻烦了一类的。而且咕哒确实陷入了精神衰弱的状态，表达也很不清楚，和她比拉二不仅是个大名气的总裁而且说话条理也很清晰，警察就根本没有相信她的话，不管咕哒怎么哭着说“不是这样的”“救救我”，还是被拉二抓回去了。  
这次拉二就真的很生气了，不仅把咕哒的房间搬到了顶楼，而且窗户上还钉上了木板，还把咕哒锁在了床上，锁链限制她只能在一个范围内行动，可以说是彻底被监禁了。  
当天晚上拉二特别狠地操了咕哒，而且还高潮控制之类的一次都不让咕哒去，玩得她最后一边喷尿一边高潮，还被逼着说自己是个不配当妈妈的婊子之类的。咕哒被草晕后拉二就很难受地握着她的手，反复地问她“为什么要走”“为什么不爱余”“为什么不能变成余的东西”之类的，但是咕哒已经听不到了，拉二也不敢听到回答。  
第二天起来咕哒被拉二命令以后衣服也不让穿了，而且如果想要见孩子照片的话还要很努力地讨好拉二，咕哒的精神也在这种环境下一天比一天差。  
孩子在保姆和拉二的照顾下也一天天长大了，他也问过拉二自己妈妈在哪里，但拉二就没有说过，在客厅玩的时候孩子还看到了被拉二扣下去的前妻的照片，问这个人是不是我妈妈，拉二就一边很顺手地让仆人把之前的照片都送到了仓库里去，一边和孩子说。  
“以后你长大了会遇上很多人，这个世界上也有很多不同的感情和东西。有的人会在你生命里留下重重的一笔，有的感情是你直到死都不会改变的。但是，人是向前看的，即使不不变的东西在那里，你也会遇见新的人，新的感情，新的未来。我常常在想，也许在天上的她，比谁都期待还活着的余再次得到幸福吧。”  
孩子就问，“那您得到幸福了吗。”  
拉二就沉默了很久，然后说，“余不是有你了吗？”  
然后拉二就上楼，又在熟睡的咕哒旁边很难过的看着咕哒，心想着以后还是对她好一点吧。但是咕哒醒来后看着他那个惊恐又害怕的躲闪模样，又让拉二生气了，于是把刚才的话甩到一边把咕哒按在床上就草，并且内射的时候故意和她说还想不想再要个孩子，然后又很恶意地说咕哒没有资格当妈妈。  
因为在生了孩子之后，感觉咕哒的身体已经无法承受再生育的拉二就去做了绝育，所以其实现在拉二内射也不会怀孕了。但是咕哒不知道，有时候昏昏沉沉还会假孕，抱着肚子哭让拉二小心一点孩子，孩子被撞到了一类的。  
孩子十岁生日的时候，拉二在家里办了盛大的生日宴会，向商界和所有的朋友宣布他是自己的继承人，并且为他开始发展人脉一类的。那天因为人多有很乱，而且咕哒已经彻底被操服了，也不再想跑了，拉二说什么就是什么那种，像个人偶一样。当天拉二离开咕哒房间的时候就忘记锁门了，知道今天是儿子生日的咕哒就披上了一件皱巴巴的衣服跑出去，想要去看儿子。  
但是真的见到儿子的时候，咕哒反而不敢和他相认了。因为为了避免咕哒和孩子碰见，拉二早早地就把孩子送去了寄宿学校，咕哒印象中他好像还是个小孩子。但是现在的他看起来非常优秀，继承了父亲的英俊和气质，除了肤色以外就没有像自己的地方，和现在穿着皱巴巴的衣服，极其憔悴和朴素的自己完全不是一个世界的。  
孩子看着这个奇怪的阿姨也觉得心里微妙，血缘毕竟是很奇妙的，他就觉得这个阿姨和自己好像有什么联系，就像走过去问咕哒怎么了，但还没有靠近的时候，咕哒就因为不敢和儿子说话跑掉了，躲在暗处偷偷地看着他，然后也被后来找过来的拉二给拖走了。  
以为咕哒又想趁乱带孩子跑的拉二把咕哒拽到了儿子的房间，让她看儿子这几年得到的奖状，毕业时的照片一类的，然后和咕哒说，你配当他的妈妈吗一类的，然后就把咕哒按在孩子房间的床上操了。  
咕哒这次挣扎得比哪次都厉害，求拉二只有这个，不要做，但是拉二完全不停，还问咕哒今天格外兴奋；是不是因为儿子的照片在旁边看，咕哒就只会哭。没想到这时候找不到爸爸的孩子，听说爸爸跑到自己房间里，连忙赶过来，但是想要开门的时候发现门被反锁了，就敲门问爸爸在里面干什么。  
咕哒被这一刺激一下子就高潮了，拉二还问要不要现在就打开门让儿子看看你，咕哒就拼命摇头，拉二还故意把咕哒摁在门上操，让咕哒和儿子只有一墙之隔的距离，一边操她一边按她的阴蒂，咕哒被玩得人都快眩晕了，耳边还一直传来儿子和拉二对话的声音，最后拉二把咕哒裹着被子抱出去的时候孩子也在外面看到了，心里就在想“父亲和橘发的阿姨是什么关系？”一类的，但是最后也没有问。  
这次事情之后，咕哒的精神状态极速下降，变得非常衰弱，才30岁出头的她已经感觉人生没什么意思了。经常整日整夜地处在昏睡状态，拉二摸她也不动，拉二和她说话也没有反应。也几次出现了轻生的症状，拉二还是不管，让家庭医生用药物强行把咕哒留了下来，一直想要治好咕哒。  
但是在这之后的好几年，咕哒的症状都没有什么好转，并且再次完全清醒过来的时候已经有阿兹海默的症状，不记得自己有孩子，刚开始还记得拉二是自己老板，还在想要去偷拉二的资料，后来拉二是谁也记不住了。但是这么多年以来，咕哒还是第一次对拉二笑了，在咕哒又睡过去之后，拉二控制不住地解咕哒的睡衣扣子，一边干咕哒一边和她说对不起。  
“但是余最终还是把你留下来了，你还是留在余身边了。”  
“是余赢了。”

最后比咕哒大十多岁的拉二在死前命令家庭医生安乐死了咕哒，因为他也知道，年老了精神衰弱又有阿兹海默，身边没有任何亲人的咕哒没有他是活不下来的。在死前咕哒入了拉二家的籍，成了名副其实的法律上的奥兹曼迪亚斯太太。两个人根据拉二的遗嘱合葬在了一个墓里，拉二还找了咒术了对咕哒下了咒，让她即使死后也逃不开自己，即使是转世两个人也只能在一起。  
已经长大的孩子在拉二死后终于知道了关于母亲的秘密，他亲自主席了葬礼，墓碑上写着尊父奥兹曼迪亚斯，慈母立香。最后的最后，咕哒终于算是和孩子相认了，但是她之后的生生世世也许都逃不掉拉二了。

返回主线：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538860


End file.
